


Marco Mia!

by BlandSolo



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: ABBAU, Alternate Universe, Demon Physiology, F/M, Kelly is Marco's daughter, M/M, Musicals, Songfic, Too Many Moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandSolo/pseuds/BlandSolo
Summary: Kelly is getting ready for her wedding to Tad in Echo Creek. She invites Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn-Thomas, and Tom Lucitor, three of her father, Marco Diaz's, suitors around the time she was born. She is determined to find out which one is her mother, but Marco just wants to throw the wedding of the century!





	1. Prologue: I Have A Dream

At the edge of Echo Creek's pier, Kelly looks off into the distance. She has three letters in her hand. She looks at a picture of her with her father, Marco Diaz. She stands up, and begins walking back to shore, singing to herself.

_“I have a dream…  
_ _A song to sing…  
_ _To help me cope…  
_ _With anything.”_

Stopping at a mailbox, she licks the envelopes shut.

 _“If you see the wonder  
_ _Of a fairytale…  
_ _You can take the future…_  
Even if you fail.”

She says the last line to herself. She kisses the envelopes as she drops them in.

“Star Butterfly…”

“Jackie Lynn-Thomas…”

“And Tom Lucitor…”

As Kelly drops in the last letter, she plops down, leaning her back on the mailbox.

“I hope this works.”


	2. Honey Honey

Kelly sits with her feet dangling off the pier. Tomorrow is her wedding, and she is getting giddy for it. For years she and Tad have had an on-and-off relationship, but now she’s ready for a completely ON relationship. Suddenly she hears two voices call out her name. “Kelly!”

Kelly turns around and sees her two best friends arrive. “Jorby? Ruberiot? Where have you guys been? I thought you’d get here hours ago.”

“Well, we would’ve been here yesterday if it weren’t for _someone_ forgetting their dimensional scissors.” Jorby glared at Ruberiot.

Ruberiot rolled his eyes. “Look, man, I thought that since Hekapoo was helping Marco with the wedding, she’d be too busy to notice us.”

Jorby turned to Kelly, “We worked it out, but basically, Rubey here is getting a rare free pass.”

“Don’t call me Rubey.” Ruberiot crossed his arms and turned to Kelly. “Anyway, where is he, Kelly? We’re dying to talk to Tad.”

Kelly smiled. “Oh, you know, he’s meeting with his buds too.”

“How’s your dad? I’m guessing Marco is going absolutely crazy over the wedding,” Jorby smirked.

“Yeah…” Kelly trailed off. “Well, look guys. I’ve got a secret and you two are the only people I can tell.”

“Ooh, are you pregnant?” Jorby screamed. “I had a bet you –“

“What?” Kelly interrupted. “No! I – I just invited my mom to my wedding.”

Ruberiot’s eyes bugged out. “Your mom?”

Jorby chuckled. “You finally found her then?”

Kelly started a slight smile. “Not exactly. See, I found this in Dad’s desk.” Kelly pulled out a book labeled “Marco’s Secrets (KEEP OUT!)”

Jorby snorted, “You’re not supposed to go around reading your dad’s diary, Kelly.”

Ruberiot nodded his head. “Yeah, I think that’s his job. But about you.”

Kelly rolled her eyes. “But look! These from around the time she would’ve got pregnant with me. You know how my dad is always like ‘I don’t know who your mom is, right?’ After all, I got left at his doorstep like right after I was born, and he took a paternity test to prove I was his."

Jorby nodded, “Yeah, I remember all that. But you’ve never had any idea who the mom could’ve possibly been, right?’

Kelly started to smile. “Well, look at this.” She begins to read out loud. “’July 17th. What a night! After the Mackie Hand marathon, Star took me back home. We danced under the blood moon and then kissed in a photo booth, and dot dot dot…”

“Huh?” Jorby was confused.

“Dot dot dot,” Ruberiot explained. “Back in the olden days, that’s like what they wrote to be like discreet about any sexual encounters.”

“Wow,” Jorby stated. “I’m glad we live in the newen days.”

“Anyway,” Kelly continued to read, “’Star is the one. I know she is. I’ve never felt like this before… _Honey honey  
_ _How she thrills me  
_ _Aha honey honey!  
_ _Honey honey  
_ _Nearly kills me  
_ _Aha honey honey.  
  
_ _I’ve heard about her before  
_ _I wanted to know some more  
_ _And now I know what they mean  
_ _She’s a love machine  
_ _Oh, she makes me dizzy!’_ ”

Ruberiot raised an eyebrow. “A love machine?”

Kelly smiled, “I’m just getting started. ‘ _Honey honey  
_ _Let me feel it  
_ _Aha honey honey  
  
_ _Honey honey  
_ _Don’t’conceal it  
_ _Aha honey honey.  
  
_ _The way that you kiss goodnight.’”_

Ruberiot and Jorby begin reading over her shoulder. “’ _The way that you kiss me goodnight."_

Kelly belts out. “' _The way that you hold me tight.’”_

Ruberiot and Jorby continue. “’ _The way that you’re holding me tight.’”_

Kelly reads more. “’ _I feel like I want to sing.’”_

Ruberiot joins Kelly at the next line: “’ _When you do your… thing!’”_

Ruberiot smiles at Kelly. “So this girl Star’s must be your mom?”

Jorby’s eyes bulge. “Star Butterfly? Queen of Mewni Star Butterfly?”

Kelly smirks, “I guess.”

Ruberiot grins. “Well, hello Princess Kelly!”

Kelly puts out her arm. “Well stop for a second there. The plot thickens. Star told Dad she had to go home to get married. She was betrothed to the Pigeon Prince.”

"I hate it when that happens!” Jorby screamed.

“Yup,” Kelly continued. “’August 4th. What a night! I was still feeling depressed about Star, when after the Love Sentence concert, Tom took his scissors –‘“

"Wait,” Ruberiot interrupted. “Tom? Do you know how reproductive systems work, Kelly?”

“It’s Tom _Lucitor._ ” Kelly grinned.

Jorby’s jaw dropped. “The demon prince?”

Ruberiot whistled. “Your dad got around.”

“Yeah,” Kelly shrugged. “But demon physiology has it so the male demon is the one who gets pregnant… which means –

“Wow,” Jorby stated. “Yeah, a human male and a demon male could have a child.”

“Exactly,” Kelly said. “And as this entry says, ‘after the Love Sentence, Tom took his scissors and we went to Lava Lake Beach and one thing led to another and… dot dot dot.”

Ruberiot smiled, “So it’s one of those two, right?”

Kelly grinned even bigger. “Three.”

“Say what?” Jorby yelled.”

Kelly continued reading, “’What a night! Jackie turns up out of the blue, so I said we’d go skating at the bounce lounge. We took my scissors... I must need my head examined, but she’s always so sweet and nice, I couldn’t, and...”

All three of them yelled, “Dot dot dot!”

Kelly closed the book. “So, yup, Mommy has a name. Well, three names: Star, Tom, or Jackie.”

It clicked in Jorby’s head. “And they’re all going to be here for the wedding?”

Kelly nodded her yes as Ruberiot started freaking out, “Wait, do they know?”

“What do you write to a total stranger? Come to my wedding, you might be my mom?” Kelly rolled her eyes. “No! They think Dad sent the invitations. And after what’s in this diary, I’m not surprised they all said yes. _Honey honey  
_ _Touch me baby  
_ _Aha honey honey.  
  
_ _Honey honey  
_ _Hold me baby.  
_ _Aha honey honey.  
  
_ _You look like a movie star.”_

Jorby and Ruberiot do back-up, “ _Look like a movie star.”_

Kelly stands up, “ _But I know just who you are.”_

Jorby and Ruberiot nod. “ _But I love just who you are.”_

Kelly twirls around. “ _And honey to say the least.”_

All three of them get together. _“You’re a doggone... beast!”_

Jorby frowns, “Wait, are you sure about this, Kelly?

“Yeah!” Kelly smiles. “I want a perfect wedding, and I want to dance with my mother at the reception.”

Ruberiot raises a finger, “Isn’t it usually a father-daughter dance?”

Kelly frowns, “Well, yes, but Dad will already be walking me down the aisle, and Tad really wanted to dance with his dad at the reception, since, y’know, he doesn’t have a mom anymore. I don’t want it to be awkward for him.”

Jorby put his paw on Kelly’s shoulder. “I’m sure Tad would understand if you danced with Marco while he danced with his dad.”

Kelly forced a smile out, “But wouldn’t it be great if I danced with my mom? You’ve gotta keep my dad out of the way, he can’t know what’s going on.”

Ruberiot looked confused, “I mean he’s gonna find out sooner or later.”

Kelly put her hands on her hips. “Look, I’m not having my dad scaring them off before I’ve gotten to know them. And with any luck, I’m pretty sure I’ll know my mom straight away.”

“But what if you don’t?” Jorby asked. “What then?”

Kelly thinks for a second. “Well, I’ve got 24 hours to find out!”

Kelly leads Jorby and Ruberiot down the pier and towards the bus stop. A bunch of beachgoers get behind them to sing background vocals as the three sing in joy, excited for Kelly’s wedding:

_“Honey honey,_  
_How you thrill me_  
_Aha honey honey_  
  
_Honey honey_  
_Nearly kill me  
_ _Aha honey honey.”_

Ruberiot gets on the bus as Jorby jumps on top. Kelly looks back at the beach with a worried smile, and she sings quietly:

_“I heard about you before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I’m about to see  
_ _What you mean to me…”_


	3. Money Money Money

Outside of Marco’s hotel, everything is calm and tranquil until the unmistakable sound of a portal opening echoes.

Out comes a motorcycle and a sidecar, rode by Janna and Hekapoo, respectively.

Janna dismounts the motorcycle and looks back to Hekapoo who gets out of her sidecar.

“Thanks for the ride, Janna, I really appreciate it,” says Hekapoo.

“No problem,” Janna says, removing her helmet. “Visiting your dimension honestly saves a ton of travel time. Although, come to think of it, why didn’t you just open your own portal?”

“Oh, you know me Janna,” Hekapoo smirks. “I try to avoid hanging with Marco on his own. He can get a bit crazy.”

“Yeah, I know,” Janna snorts. “Weirdo Safe Kid. Still, I’m glad he invited us to Kelly’s wedding.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Hekapoo smiled. “As her godmother, you know I’m pretty much required to be here.”

“You know you’re only her godmother because I think God is a conspiracy peddled by the masses, right?” said Janna.

“I thought it was because I was practically a god…” Hekapoo frowns.

They stand in silence until the door opens, and out comes Marco Diaz with a huge smile on his face. “Well, look who finally showed up!”

The two start grinning, “Hey, for one night,” starts Janna.

“And one night only…” continues Hekapoo.

“It’s Marco and the Marcnificents!” the three exclaim as they group-hug.

“So,” Janna asks once they break apart. “What’s it like being the father of the bride?”

“Well, you know me,” Marco grimaced. “It’s always hard for me to let go.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Janna commented.

“I’m glad you two are here for the wedding though,” Marco gave one his patented half-smiles. “How long has it been, Hekapoo, since you visited? Eight years?”

“I don’t know,” Hekapoo frowned. “It’s a hell of a lot longer for me, you know.”

“I know. At least I saw you a couple of times. Vacations in your dimension are sweet,” Marco smiled. “Otherwise, I don’t know when I’d find the time.”

“Time dilation comes in handy, am I right Diaz?” Hekapoo winks.

“Yeah, I’m a big fan.” Marco takes a seat. “Running this hotel really takes the wind out of me, y’know. I’ve taken out so many loans.”

“Y’know I’ve offered to help out,” Janna points out.

“I know,” Marco said. “But I want to do this on my own, Janna.”

“And I respect that,” Janna gives him a playful punch.

Before Marco can respond, Kelly enters and reacts with joy when she sees the two older women. “Aunty Janna!”

Janna hugs Kelly. “Kelly Diaz, you know I’m not biologically related to you.”

Kelly laughs, “I know, but that doesn’t keep you from being family!”

“You get more beautiful every time I see you,” Janna comments. “Well, where’s my kiss for coming for coming all the way from New Zealand to be at your wedding?”

Kelly kisses Janna on the cheek. “What were you in New Zealand for?”

“I found this lesbian Maori couple who was getting shit on by the government, and I wanted to bring their story to light,” Janna shrugs. “Typical documentary stuff.”

“You know, it really wasn’t that far for her, seeing how I let her pass from my dimension to get here,” Hekapoo pointed out.

Kelly turns and hugs Hekapoo. “I’m so glad you’re here too.”

Hekapoo smiles, “I wouldn’t miss my goddaughter’s wedding for anything.”

Janna makes a gagging sound as Marco just looks at the three women and smiles. “I can’t believe it. My baby is getting married with her entire life ahead of her.”

Kelly rolls her eyes, “I’m getting married, Dad. It’s not like I’m moving to a different dimension.”

Marco continues, “Back in my day, we didn’t get married at age 20.”

“Well, technically speaking,” Janna started. “You never got married.”

“Not for lack of trying,” Hekapoo added.

“Anyway,” Marco tried to change the subject. “A nice big traditional wedding! It’ll be nice to have one of those, especially here – oh, look!”

Marco points and they see Tad rushing over. Behind him are two of his friends, Foolduke and Talon.

“You know Marco,” Tad said. “I heard what you were saying, and I’m not really into the big wedding idea either. That’s all the Kellster.”

“Girls,” Marco turns to Janna and Heckapoo, “This is the leading man at tomorrow’s big show.”

Tad goes to shake their hands. “Are you going to introduce me, Marco-Man?”

“I was getting to that,” Marco says with a slight hint of annoyance. “Tad, this is Janna and Hekapoo, two of my greatest friends. We also used to be in a band together.”

“Used to be?” Janna asked. “I thought that was the main reason we – “

Hekapoo hits Janna in the stomach. “You didn’t hear that, Kelly, did you?”

“Hear what?” Kelly was too busy feeling up Tad’s nice fur to answer.

“Good,” said Hekapoo.

Tad shakes their hands, “Hello, I’ve heard a lot about you guys.”

“All bad, I hope,” Hekapoo winked.

Foolduke and Talon catch up with everyone. “Let’s take a picture!” Talon said.

Hekapoo stares at Talon. “Uh… what?”

Foolduke rolls her eyes. “This is Talon, he’s a dragoncycler.”

“I’m Talon Raventalon!” proclaims Talon.

”Yes, I caught that,” said Hekapoo.

“Talon and Foolduke work for me,” explains Marco.

“They’re also my buds,” Tad says, high-fiving them both.

“Yeah, they work for me as entertainment or waiting on people or maid service. I guess they’re kinda a general help thing,” Marco continues.

“Although honestly, we rarely help at all,” Foolduke quips.

“Yeah…” Marco trails off. “Honestly, it’s kinda annoying. Don’t you guys have any work you can be doing?”

“Sir, yessir!” Talon proclaims and runs off.

“I guess I’ll be following,” Foolduke sighs and chases after Talon.

“Anyway...” Hekapoo tries to ignore what just happened. “Marco, this place looks fantastic.”

“’Marco’s Nights and Nachos.’ When we were in middle school, I never would imagine I’d see the day you run your own hotel,” Janna remarks.

“And Nacho place!” Marco adds, clearly prouder of that aspect. “And Hekapoo, if it weren’t for Tad here, the place would look as rundown as always.”

“What do you mean?” Hekapoo asked. “I thought you and Kelly met at school?”

“Wow,” Janna rolls her eyes. “I’m halfway around the world and you’re literally a scissor snip away and even I know what’s going on here... That said, how long have you been here, Tad?”

“About a year now. I used to work for my parents, but the Mewnian Stock Exchange really bores a guy like me,” Tad muses.

“Wow, stocks are boring?” Janna asked, sarcastically.

Tad doesn’t detect it. “Well, yeah. That dimension is really boring these days.”

“But he’s helped make this place even better!” says Marco. “Heck, if I didn’t have him, I don’t know if I’d get so many crossdimensional visitors.”

“What does that make me?” miffed Hekapoo. “I’ve offered to help you a ton!”

“We’re _friends,_ Hekapoo,” Marco explained. “If you referred all your scissorholders here, that’d be totally cheating.”

“it’s business, Marco,” Hekapoo deadpanned. “It’s not really a game.”

“I know, but…” Marco trailed off. “I just wanna make my own mark.”

“Anyway,” Tad added, “I started working here and referring all my friends here, and you got a word-of-mouth sensation across the dimensions of a sweet summer getaway.”

“And with how time works, it’s always summer somewhere!” Marco grinned.

“Do you still rent out that lame speedboat?” Janna asked.

“Funny you say that,” Marco smiled again. “We’re planning on building it up and making it a casino.”

“Marco? Running a casino?” Hekapoo looked aghast. “You must be joking.”

“Well,” Marco admitted. “It’s a bit more Tad’s idea.”

“Yeah,” Tad added. “I wanna make an interdimensional casino. A cruise across time and space.”

“It’s gonna be awesome,” Kelly adds, kissing Tad on the cheek.

“Well, let me know when it’s open,” Janna said with a twinkle in her eye. “I’m always down for a weekend of gambling.”

“Of course you are,” Hekapoo rolled her eyes. “Searching for a man I bet.”

“How dare you?” Janna said in mock-outrage. “Insinuating that I’d want to get laid on vacation??”

“Uh, guys, there are children present,” Marco said nervously.

“What do you think we’re going to be doing tomorrow night, _Dad_?” Tad asked with a wink in his eye.

Marco stares at him. “Nothing I need to know about until I hear about any grandchildren.”

“Right, sorry, that was awkward,” Tad stammers.

“... I’m just playing around, _son_ ,” Marco lets out a big Diaz laugh. “I hope the casino works out though. It’d be nice to have this place not strapped for cash for once. _I work all night, I work all day  
To pay the bills I have to pay.”_

Tad and Kelly leave, smiling as Hekapoo adds, “ _Ain’t it sad!”_

Marco continues, “ _And still there never seems to be  
A single penny left for me.”_

Janna nods her head, “ _That’s too bad.”_

_“In my dreams, I have a plan,_ ” Marco belts,  
“ _If I got me a rich woman_  
 _I wouldn’t have to work at all_  
 _I’d fool around and have a ball._ ”

Talon and Foolduke return as Jorby and Ruberiot arrive at the hotel. They see Marco singing and decide to join in with him, Janna and Hekapoo singing the chorus. “ _Money money money_  
_Must be funny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world._  
  
_Money money_  
 _Always sunny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world._ ”

Foolduke hands Marco a clipboard with an itinerary for the wedding and Marco moans, “ _Ahhhhhhhh! All the things I could do.”_

The other six people join him. “ _If I had a little money_  
_It’s a rich girl’s world._  
 _It’s a rich girl’s world!_ ”

For the next few lines, Foolduke and Ruberiot do backup “ _Oo-ee-oo-ee”_ s

Looking at the two songstrels confused, Hekapoo laments, “ _A girl like that is hard to find.”_

“ _But I can’t get her off my mind!_ ” Marco yells.

Talon, Jorby, and Janna nod their heads. “ _Ain’t it sad!”_

_“And if she happens to be free,_ ” Marco laments,  
“ _I bet she wouldn’t fancy me.”_

Talon, Jorby and Janna nod their heads again as Foolduke and Ruberiot stop singing. “ _That’s too bad!”_

Suddenly, a bunch of tourists for the wedding show up, and sing “ _Ahhhh!”_ as...

Marco is overwhelmed. “ _So I must leave, I feel unfurled,_  
_To the bounce lounge or Underworld_  
 _And win a fortune in a game_  
 _My life will never be the same._ ”

Janna, Talon, Jorby, Hekapoo, Ruberiot, and Foolduke join the crowd of tourists to support Marco, “ _Money money money_  
_Must be funny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world_  
  
_Money money money_  
 _Must be funny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world._ ”

” _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,”_ Marco moans again,  
_“All the things I could do.”_

The others surround him, dancing, ” _If I had a little money_  
_It’s a rich girl’s world!_  
  
_Money money money_  
 _Must be funny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world._  
  
_Money money money_  
 _Always sunny_  
 _In a rich girl’s world!_ ”

Marco throws the clipboard down in anger, _“Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
All the things I could do.”_

Marco joins the rest for the ending of the song, _“If I had a little money_  
_It’s a rich girl’s world._  
 _It’s a rich girl’s world!_ ”


	4. Thank You for the Music/Marco Mia

In front of the hotel, Jackie rides up on her skateboard. As she does, two dimensional portals open up around her. Out of one comes Star Butterfly and the other comes Tom Lucitor. They all look at each other and blink.

“Star?” Tom says with a hint of recognition.

“Tom!” Star gives Tom a hug, who smiles.

“It’s been forever,” Tom says.

“Is that Star Butterfly I see?” Jackie says with a smirk.

“And Jackie too!” Star notices her, and gives her a bigger hug, leaving Tom annoyed. “What are you doing here?”

“I was invited to Kelly’s wedding,” Jackie smiles. “You know, Marco’s kid?”

Star smiles hugely. “Isn’t it crazy Marco ended up a dad? I never saw that coming!”

“Really?” Tom asks. “I always thought he was easily the most paternal of your dude friends.”

Star snorts. “He was my only dude friend besides you, Tom.”

“Oh, this is Tom?” Jackie asks.

Star’s jaw drops. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot! You two have never met, right?”

“I think I remember him from when he visited school once,” Jackie squints her eyes.

“I was probably a jackass back then,” Tom says, while putting out his hand for Jackie to shake.

“Nice to meet you, probably jackass in high school,” Jackie winks, fist-pumping Tom, but then slightly recoiling. “Wow, you’re really hot.”

“Wow…” Star grins. “Not one for subtlety, are you Jackie?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean –“ Jackie starts, embarrassed.

“I get that a lot,” Tom shrugs. “I’m not bothered.”

“Suave,” Star says.

“No, like I meant you are actually hot,” Jackie tried to explain. “Like you are _warm._ ”

‘Oh!” Tom nods his head. “Well, yeah, I’m a demon.”

“Wait…” something clicks in Jackie’s head. “You’re Tom _Lucitor_? Author of ‘How to Conquer All Your Personal Demons’?”

“Yes?” Tom says. “I’m usually more famous for being prince of the underworld rather than for my books.”

“I just kinda presumed it was metaphorical,” Jackie explains. “Not like you were an actual demon or anything.”

“Well, I’m glad it helped you out anyway,” Tom gives a genuine smile.

“Yeah,” Jackie nods her head. “I love reading self-help books by people who clearly have problems. Makes me more thankful that I’ve always had my shit together.”

Tom stares off into the distance confused as Star turns from inspecting the hotel. “Do you wanna hear something kinda interesting about this hotel?”

Jackie squints, “Isn’t this where the old movie theater used to be?”

“Yeah,” Tom nods. “There was a Mackie Hand movie marathon here once. I guess gentrification must’ve led to this whole block to disappear.”

“What?” Star looks at them both annoyed. “I don’t care about the location! That doesn’t matter. Back when I lived with Marco, like my room looked totally different from the rest of the house. This looks like a giant version of the extension for my room, but with a bit more Marco flair.”

“That’s kinda cool,” Jackie says, unbuckling her skate helmet.

“Yeah…” Star trails off. “It’s really crazy. Brings back memories.”

“How do you know it’s your room?” Tom asks. “This modern classism trend is pretty popular among new businesses now. Helps them stand out against gentrification.”

“Why do you talk so much about gentrification?” Jackie asks.

“You’d be surprised how gentrified the Underworld is getting,” Tom muses.

“Look guys,” Star asserts. “You can talk about gendering buildings as much as you want, but as for the design of this nighty nacho place, she’s definitely got some of me in it.”

“Really?” Tom smirks. “I don’t see any cheek markings on it.”

“It’s a building, Tom,” Star deadpans.

“Yeah,” Jackie nods her head. “Like if I designed a building with Marco, I guarantee you there wouldn’t be any freckles on it.”

“Am I going crazy right now?” Tom started to simmer. “I’m not saying the hotel would have horns on it if I designed it! It’s a hotel! I was making a joke!”

“Wow,” Jackie smiles. “He _does_ get feisty.”

“I’m not getting feisty,” Tom rolls his eyes. “I’m just annoyed with Star taking credit for Marco’s hotel adding a lot to Echo Creek’s ongoing gentrification! Don’t you guys ever read the news?”

“Why do you care about Echo Creek?” Jackie asks. “Star and I at least went to school here.”

“I just wish this town would remain the beautiful oasis it was when I visited twenty-one years ago,” Tom crossed his arms.

“Well, Tom,” Star started, “at least you left here on good terms. It’s been years since I’ve been reminded this place…”

“Well,” Jackie broke a silence that had suddenly come upon them, “I want to know where the staff is for this hotel. We might only be here for a day, but I really want to get settled in.” Kelly walks out of the hotel as Jackie spots her. “Excuse me, miss!”

Kelly turns around and looks at Jackie confused, “What’s up? Can I help you three?”

Tom cuts in front of Jackie. “I’m Tom Lucitor. Prince of the Underworld. You should have a room for me.”

Kelly blinks. “Tom... Lucitor.”

“Yeah,” Jackie says, putting her hand out. “And I’m also a Tom.”

“What?” Kelly and Tom say in unison.

“...Jackie Lynn-Thomas,” Jackie sighs. “I was trying to be suave.”

“Oh, Jackie!” Kelly smiles and turns to Star. “And you must be – “

“Star Butterfly, yeah,” Star begins looking around, weirdly nervous. “Were you expecting us?”

“Yeah!” Kelly nods her head as she nervously laughs. “I’ll get your keys, sorry!”

Kelly heads inside and the three follow her, but then she quickly turns around. “Just – stay out in the lobby.”

Kelly runs off as Jackie looks around the lobby. “I haven’t been back in Echo Creek in forever... I wonder if Emilo’s is still open.”

Star begins to pace, “The pizza place?”

“Yeah, I get it everytime I visit home,” Jackie muses. “But I guess I haven’t had it for about twenty-one years now.”

Star stops. “Wait a second! Twenty-one years? Tom’s worried about gentrification since he was here twenty-one years ago. Jackie, you haven’t had Emilio’s pizza in twenty-one years. I haven’t even been on this dimension in twenty-one years! And none of us have seen Marco in that long! That’s too many cowinkydinks for this Mewman! Why are we here?”

Star pauses as she stares directly into Tom’s eyes, looking very unhinged. Tom blinks. “Well, Starship… I don’t know if there’s a big conspiracy or anything… Jackie Lynn!”

“It’s just Jackie, thanks. Lynn is a part –“ Jackie tried to correct.

“What made you leave the skate circuit for this?” Tom asked.

“Well,” Jackie stared. “I thought we were all here for Kelly’s wedding. Marco’s kid?”

“I’ve never seen this kid,” Star continued to pace. “Have you two?”

“No,” Tom says. “But if Marco wanted us here for it, it was probably as like a way to bury the hammer.”

“I think it’s hatchet, Tom,” Star deadpanned.

“How do you know that?” Tom looked around, embarrassed.

“Marco told me once,” Star shrugged as she turned to see Jackie take a ukulele off the wall. “Put that back, Jackie! Who knows what traps might be here…”

“Wow, I forgot that classic Star Butterfly paranoia,” Jackie smirks. “I remember this ukulele.” She reads something etched on the ukulele. “J.L.T. ‘Just Loaded Totality.’ That was my nickname.”

“What?” Tom looked confused. “Why?”

“We were being dumb kids,” Jackie waxed nostalgically.

“But that’s a longer name than Jackie Lynn-Thomas,” Tom pointed out. “Like syllable-wise, you were making it harder for yourself.”

Jackie shrugs. “Don’t argue with history, demonboy. And look, there’s an M.D. too. You know who that was.”

Star nods. “Your medical doctor who gave you the ukulele.”

Jackie spit-takes. “No, Star! Marco Diaz! I got this for him at the bounce lounge with a Love Sentence shirt. We dueted ‘Just Friends’ that night and I played it on this. Now who says I’m never romantic?”

“No one said that?” Star asked.

“I’m just talking about my other half,” Jackie rolled her eyes as she sits down on a lobby chair. “Skateboards and a yearly trip to Coachella isn’t enough for some people. They want you to surprise them too. Well, that’s why I came. Marco never doubted my ability to surprise him. I was just passing through town from a skating competition and decided to hit him up.” She begins to play the ukulele. “Spontaneously. _Thank you for the music  
The songs I’m singing…”_

Jackie notices Tom and Star staring at her, and she explains. “This is a song we sang that night at a sweet jam session. _Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing._  
_Who can live without it?_  
_I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life would be…?_ ”

Unbeknownst to the three, Kelly has returned with the keys and, hearing Jackie sing, joins in on the song. They duet, singing, “ _Without a song or dance,_  
_What are we?_  
_So I say thank you for the music,_  
_For giving it to me._ ”

Kelly smiles at Jackie, and says, “My dad used to sing me that song when I was a kid.”

Star smiles. “You must be Marco’s daughter.”

Kelly blushes. “That’s me.”

“I thought you looked familiar,” Jackie says as she continues strumming the ukulele quietly. “So you’re the great secret of the Kells.”

“Just call me Kelly,” Kelly politely requests.

“Kelly’s a pretty name,” Tom smiles. “An old bro of mine was named Kelly.”

“I’m named after a Kelly,” Kelly eagerly explains.

“Cool, but where’s Marco?” Star says, barging in front of the other two. “No offense, I just really wanna see him. To thank him for the invite.”

“Yeah,” Jackie nods her head. “It’s pretty neat for him to remember all of us.”

“Uhh,” Kelly trails off. “You can’t! Sorry. You’re a secret. I actually sent you the invitations. He doesn’t know about you.”

“Why?” Tom asks.

“Well…” Kelly tries to come up with something. “Dad’s always talking about the old days. Before he settled down in Echo Creek and was always traveling through the dimensions. I thought he’d be totally excited if I invited you all, but that was like three months ago. Now he’s so stressed out and he’s not expecting you guys, so he’ll totally flip out.”

“Wait wait wait wait wait,” Star says. “Hold up. Are you telling me Marco didn’t invite us?”

“Well, no,” Kelly frowns. “But just pretend you’re here on vacation, and he’ll get an awesome surprise when he sees all of you guys at my wedding. That’s when we’ll blow his mind.”

“Gee, that sounds great, but – “ Star tries to explain.

Kelly cuts him off by singing, “ _Father says I was a dancer before I could walk.  
He says I began to sing long before I could talk.”_

Star begins pacing again, “This was probably a huge mistake.”

Kelly doesn’t hear her as she continues to sing, “ _And I’ve often wondered_  
_How did it all start?_  
_Who found out that nothing could capture a heart_  
_Like a melody can?_  
_Well, whoever it was, I’m a fan._ ”

Jackie begins to play her ukulele and returns to dueting with Kelly. “ _So I say_  
_Thank you for the music_  
_The songs I’m singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing._ ”

Tom walks over and puts his arms around both Kelly and Jackie, joining the two in song. _“Who can live without it.”_

Star groans and says under her breath, “We’ve really starred things up.”

Tom, Jackie, and Kelly don’t notice her and continue singing, “ _I ask in all honesty_  
_What would life be?_  
_Without a song or a dance what are we?_  
_So I say thank you for music for the music_  
_For giving it to me._ ”

Star yanks the ukulele out of Jackie’s hands. “Hey!” Jackie yells.

“Look Kelly,” Star explains. “I’m sorry about spoiling the big surprise, but the last time I saw your father, he told me In very clear terms he never wanted to see me again. I was hoping he had finally wanted to give being friends another shot, but if it was you who sent me that invite, I’m pretty sure I’m still banned from the Earth dimension.”

“But that was years ago,” Kelly explains as Jackie grabs her ukulele back. “I want all of you here.”

Star sits down and puts her head in her hands. “Why?”

“Well, it is my wedding after all,” Kelly chuckles. “I want everyone to be friends.”

“Ughhhh,” Star pulls her eyes down in frustration. “You are soo…. I don’t know! You’re worse than Marco was. I’m glad no one here knows my girls, it’d totally corrupt them or whatever.”

“Kids?” Kelly’s eyes widen. “What do you mean?”

“I was hoping to bring my girls here someday,” Star sighs. “That’ll probably never happen.”

“Like you used to bring my dad?” Kelly asked.

Star looks at Kelly in confusion as Jackie begins playing her ukulele again. Kelly begins to sing, “ _I’ve been so lucky_  
_I am the girl with emerald hair_  
_I wanna sing it out to everybody_  
_What a joy, what a life_  
_What a chance._ ”

Tom crosses to Star and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and Star looks at him with a hopeful melancholy. He sings with Jackie and Kelly; whereas the other two are more singing as a jam session, he is pleaing to Star: _“Thank you for the music_  
_The songs I’m singing_  
_Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing._ ”

Tom leads Star back to Jackie and Kelly, and Star begins to smile as the three continue their song: _“Who can live without it?_  
_I ask in all honesty,_  
_What would life be…_ ”

Kelly and Jackie look at Star, smiling: _“Without a song or a dance  
What are we?”_

Star chuckles and their trio becomes a quartet as she joins them in song: _“So I say thank you for the music_  
_For giving it to me_  
_So I say thank you for the music…_ ”

Kelly closes it out on her own with, _“For giving it to me.”_

They all smile for a second until Jackie awkwardly breaks the silence. “Do you all have a jewelry store here in Echo Creek? I would like to get a new necklace before the wedding.”

“I can find you one,” Kelly says, smiling. “I can take you to your rooms now.”

Kelly leads them down the hall when suddenly from the stairs, Marco enters, singing to himself, _“There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright Rafael…”_

“Is that Marco?” Tom asks as Jackie smiles and Star holds her breath.

“ _They were shining for you_ – “ Marco stops singing when he sees – “Tom?”

“Hey Marco!” Jackie gives him a peace sign.

“Jackie?” Marco is still confused.

“Uh,” Star reveals herself.

“You!” Marco grimaces as he goes up to Star’s face in anger. “ _I was cheated by you  
And I think you know when,_ ” Marco looks out the window and sees pigeons flying around. He runs away from Star, “ _So I made up my mind_  
_It must come to an end._ ”

Marco runs out of the hotel and looks down the empty street, _“Look at me now… will I ever learn?  
I don’t know how. But I suddenly lose control…” _ He looks back to the lobby.  
“ _There’s a fire within my soul.”_

“ _JUST ONE LOOK and,”_ Marco belts as his hotel staff exits all the hotel rooms to join him.  
_“I can hear a bell ring_  
_ONE MORE LOOK_  
_And I forget everything_  
_Whoa, whoa!_ ”

Marco with his hotel staff try to sneak past Kelly, Star, Tom, and Jackie without arousing their suspicion, but unfortunately, they continue to sing. _“Marco Mia!  
Here I go again!” _ Marco gets lifted by Foolduke and Talon to hide, but he glances back at his three lovers.  
“ _My, my, how can I resist ya?_  
_Marco Mia!_  
_Does it show it again?_  
_My, my, Just how much I’ve missed ya?_ ”

Marco jumps on a couch and flips over into a hiding spot, filled with pictures of his youth, _“Yes, I’ve been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted_  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_ ”

The staff, still out there with the three guests and Kelly, sing and dance, _“Marco Mia!_  
_Now he really knows_  
_My, my, he should not have let you go!_ ”

Tom, Jackie and Star stand there in total embarrassment as Kelly runs to stare at her father, who is singing pulling down picture frames. Marco looks at a photo of he and Tom playing ping-pong and smiling. He shakes his fist, _“I was angry and sad  
When I knew we were through.” _ Marco goes to another picture, a selfie of himself with a cape and Jackie having a strained smile. He sighs, _“I can’t count all the times_  
_I have cried over you._ ”

Marco throws both photos on the ground, _“Look at me now  
Will I ever learn?” _ He knocks all the framed pictures of the wall,  
_“I don’t know how,  
But I suddenly lose control.” _ Marco rips off his hoodie and throws it onto the threshold like a whip. Kelly ducks out of the way as he swings back into the lobby. “ _There’s a fire within my soul.”_

The staff turns to Marco as he leads them up the stairs, keeping his eyes on Star, Tom, and Jackie. _“JUST ONE LOOK  
And I can hear a bell ring  
ONE MORE LOOK  
And I forget everything.” _ Marco, having reached the top of the staircase, slides down the bannister as he belts the classic “ _Whoa, whoa!”_

The staff all do cool flips off the balcony into the lobby as Marco leads them in a two-step dance as Kelly joins Star, Tom and Jackie. Marco has run out of breath, so the three visitors and Kelly lead a chorus: “ _Marco Mia!  
There he goes again”_

“ _My, my, how could he resist us?_ ” Star, Tom, and Jackie look at each other worried.

 _“Marco Mia!  
Does it show again?” _ Kelly and the chorus add.

 _“My, my, just how much he missed us!”_ Star, Tom and Jackie murmur to each other.

Marco tears off his shirt and begins to head-bang as he once again climbs up the stairs, while staring directly at his three old suitors, _“Yes, I’ve been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted._  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_ ” Marco disappears into an elevator.

The staff disperses, dancing their way out of the lobby and into the street with Kelly, as they sing, “ _Marco Mia!  
Now we really know.”_

Kelly looks back at the door as she sings, _“My, my, he should not have let them go,_ ” as the door closes.

Tom breaks the silence. “You know, she never gave us our keys.”

Before Star or Jackie can answer Tom, a bell rings and they turn around to see Marco, once again fully clothed, and looking at all three with a very forced smile.

“Wow,” Marco says in a manner similar how a red racing car might say that word. “I must be dreaming. You three can’t be here?”

“Do you want me to pinch you, Marco?” Star says, winking.

“Nope!” Marco declares. “None of you are touching me right now!”

“You sure?” Star asks sincerely. “Because you just seemed to be telling your staff how much you – “

Marco cuts her off, “What the heck are you doing here, Star? Don’t you have Mewni to rule? And Tom and Jackie, you should be busy too!”

“Well,” Jackie smiles. “I’m doing an article here for a magazine about going back to your old roots.”

“And I’ve always loved Echo Creek,” Tom explains. “So I decided to take a quick vacation here.”

“And I thought I’d drop in to…” Star tries to come up with an excuse but fails. “I wanted to say hi!”

“Oh, boy!” Marco says with a very fake disappointment. “Too bad we don’t have any rooms. It’s the busy season.”

“Well it’s a good thing I booked our room a few months ago,” Star explains, a little annoyed with Marco’s sudden two-faced-ness.

“Oh, good,” Marco says, a bit aloof. “It’s just a bit inconvenient, is all.”

“What do you mean?” Tom asks.

“Well,” Marco decides to tell them. “My daughter, Kelly – you met her, she has green hair and was probably who met you when you showed up – she’s getting married tomorrow and I really need to give it my full attention.”

“Marco,” Star gives a light smile. “Don’t worry about us. We’ll stay out of your way for your big girl’s wedding. Tom wanted to check out the cemetery and Jackie wanted to see the school again.”

“Yeah,” Marco wasn’t convinced as he goes behind a desk and pulls some keys, “and what about you Star?”

“Me?” Star was never good with new excuses. “I came back to see the sights and well – “

“Whatever,” Marco rolls his eyes and hands all three of them a room key. “I’d love to catch up over some tacos, but I gotta go… clean the pool.”

“Don’t you have a staff for that?”

“It’s my favorite chore,” Marco yells, letting his stress finally show as he runs out the door. Star, Tom, and Jackie all let out a big exhale.

“Age really doesn’t ruin that man,” Tom smiles.

“Yeah,” Jackie smirked. “I was expecting at least some dadbod.”

“Yup,” Star bubbles. “It’s the same old Marco.”

The staff returns from outside as the three head down to the elevator. As they wait for it to arrive, they look at a photo of Marco smiling with a young Kelly on his shoulders. Star, Tom, and Jackie belt, _“Just one look  
And I can hear a bell ring._ ” The elevator’s bell rings and the doors open. The enter the elevator. Jackie pulls up a photo of Marco on her phone which Star and Tom also stare at, _“One more look  
And I forget everything.” _ The elevator’s door open to the second-floor balcony, revealing the staff ready with a luggage cart. Star, Tom and Jackie jump on the luggage cart and sing _“Whoa, whoa!”_

Talon pushes the luggage cart as the rest of the staff is led by Foolduke in running down to their door to open it for them. _“Marco Mia!  
Here we go again!_

 _My, my how could we resist him?_  
_Marco Mia! Does it show again?_  
_My, my, Just how much we’ve missed him!_ ”

They arrive at the door and Talon throws all their luggage in as Foolduke lets them in the room. _“Yes we’ve brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted.”_

Talon, Foolduke, and the staff leave as the door to the room closes and Star, Tom, and Jackie all slouch against the wall, exhausted, and sing, ” _Why, why did we ever let him go?”_


End file.
